The present invention relates to antenna and receiver arrngements and more particularly to a diversity antenna and receiver arrangement to receive a transmitted signal in a multipath fading environment.
In the HF (high frequency) and VHF (very high frequency) range, space diversity and angle-arrival diversity need either many spaced antennas or a large size directional antenna which are often not very practical because of the large wavelength in this frequency range. Polarization diversity has a 3.0 dB (decibel) power degradation by using two polarized transmitting antennas for diversity purposes.